


The Child of Beasts

by KingAlexThomas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Don't worry those tags aren't for Newt, F/M, He would never and you all know that for a fact, Parent-Child Relationship, Squibs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAlexThomas/pseuds/KingAlexThomas
Summary: Twelve year old squib, Luella Sophia Owens is used to being punished for two things. Her lack of magic and her affinity for beasts. Magical and otherwise. She had long accepted that she would be permanently at the bottom of the food chain in her family, the dark stained flower snipped off the family tree and buried away. But on her twelfth birthday, the arrival of Newt Scamander signals a massive turnaround of her life and the start of a wild, dangerous adventure.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Newt Scamander's Magical Beasts, Newt Scamander & Original Character(s), Newt Scamander & Original Female Character(s), Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning of a New Life

Chapter One: The Beginning of a New Life

Wide brown eyes stared dully out the small window that sat a few feet above her bed on the wall her bed was against. The window was clear, giving her full view of the snow falling down onto the ground, but it was too small to watch the snow fall for more than three seconds before it hit the ground. 

“Well, that’s what happens when you live under the house.” She told herself reassuringly, trying to cheer herself up. It doesn’t work. The statement itself is pitiful. She couldn’t even look outside her own window to properly watch the snowfall.

“Missus, your mother commands your presence in the library.” She heard Matra from behind her, causing her to frown even more than before. Whenever her mummy “commands” her presence, it means that she was angry or was going to tell her to do something she won’t like.

“Coming, Matra.” She called out, quickly making sure the bow in her hair was straight and neat before hopping off the bed and walking over to the house elf, blinking her eyes to find them both now in the library, her stomach churning mildly from the teleportation. Standing before them, like her daughter before her, a middle age woman stared out one of the many windows of the library. The cream white hair that was a trademark of their family was coiffed neatly on top of her head, almost resembling a crown or one of the big headwraps from their ancestral lands. 

“My Lady, I have brought the Missus here.”

“....Good. See to it that dinner is done by 830 sharp.” The woman answered without even turning around, her voice cold and stern. Like the metal of a large ship.With a low bow, Matra was gone, leaving her and the woman alone.

“Luella.”

“Yes, Mummy? She answered nervously, small hands fiddling with the sheer overskirt of her dress.

“Your birthday is tomorrow, is it not?”

“Yes, Mummy.”

“Twelve years of age. Twelve years since the day you were born. Twelve years since a squib with a dangerous affinity for beasts was brought into our family. Our highly esteemed magical family.” She droned, making Luella more nervous. It was always around her birthday when her Mummy became more angry and snapped at her more. So she stayed silent, only watching her body language. It was tense, like a bowstring ready to fire an arrow at it’s target.

“I have decided that we will not be going to visit your grandfather this year. We did that last year. This year, as your birthday gift from your father and I, we have invited a very special person to the manor for the entire day. Someone who shares your...liking of magical beasts.” She explained, causing Luella’s eyes to widen. While she was sad to hear that she wasn’t going to see her grandfather, she was surprised to hear that her parents invited a stranger over.

‘Someone who likes magical beasts like me? Who is it? I shouldn’t ask or Mummy will take it away.’ The little girl wondered, her excitement dying down at the last thought. She doesn’t know why but whenever she got too happy, her parents would get mean again and take something away. 

“Does this please you, Luella?”

“Yes, Mummy.” She answered softly, being very careful to keep her expression straight and calm. Her mummy stared down at her quietly for a while, her own face blank and closed off before speaking.

“You will be given a new dress to wear tomorrow along with some new jewelry and shoes. You can thank your aunt Arsinoe for them.” 

‘Letter writing. Great.’ She mentally grumbled, not letting the annoyance show on her face. If her Mummy says she had to do it, she had to. 

“I will, Mummy.”

“Good. You will receive your other presents tomorrow at dinner. Dismissed.” She commanded, Luella curtsying quickly before hurrying out.

‘There’s someone new coming tomorrow! Someone who likes beasts! Like me! Mummy doesn’t seem to like them, which means they’re probably really fun!’ She thought excitedly, letting a small grin peek through. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

* * *

  
  


Shaken awake, Luella opens sleep addled eyes to see Matra laying her outfit of the day on her vanity, the broken thing tilting from the light weight placed on it.

“Wake up now, Missus! You have a busy day ahead of you and your mother wants you to be done with breakfast by 9:25 on the dot! Up, up, up!” The house elf rushed the young girl, darting around the room. Luella grumbled about the early hour but obeyed, quickly showering and coming out more awake. Still drying out her hair, Luella inspected her outfit of the day, mouth frowning at the light lilac color. Her Mummy seems to really like that color, but she didn’t. It didn’t look nice with her hair.Surprisingly enough, it was a simple dress; puffy sleeves, high waistline with a long skirt decorated with butterflies and dandelions. That was how she knew it wasn’t a dress her Mummy picked out. She never lets her wear anything with animals on it. 

“Hurry, Missus!”

“Okaaaay, Matra.” She groaned, quickly setting to work. It felt nice, not stiff like some of her other dresses. It was very flowy, the see through overskirt fluttering every time she twisted and turned. She was happy to find that her new mary janes were loose enough for her to wiggle her toes, something the shoes her mother usually gives her don’t have. The bow was easy to tie in her hair, the diamond, she thinks it is a diamond anyway, hanging from the middle managing not to get tangled in her hair. She was about to call for Matra when her foot hit something. Looking down, she saw something wrapped in tissue paper half hidden under her bed. 

‘What is this? Is it from Auntie too?’ She thought, picking up the object. It wasn’t very heavy and was circular with a hinge. She could feel a pattern engraved into it and what felt like three tiny jewels through the thin paper. She was about to open it when she heard a noise behind her.

“Missus, why are you just standing about?! Come now, don’t dawdle!” Matra rushed about her room, attaching jewelry to her dress, running a brush through her hair and readjusting everything before finally deeming her ready. 

“Come along, now! We must hurry!” Matra rushed, Luella only having enough time to shove the wrapped object under her pillow before being pulled close to the elf and apparated into the huge dining hall. Taking her seat all the way at the end of the long stately dinner table, she only had to wait for a few seconds before her mummy and father walked in. She always thought that her parents looked pretty together, her mummy’s sharp ice like eyes paired with the always simmering heat of her father’s eyes. 

“A good match,” Her aunt Arsinoe remarked once, her lip curled. “For such a cold woman.”

“Good morning, Luella.”   
“Good morning, Father. Good morning, Mummy.” She responded, bowing her head in respect. As her parents seated themselves in their respective seats, her mummy looked over her closely, hands trembling slightly when her eyes narrowed at the butterflies. Only to let out a silent sigh of relief when she nodded her head in approval. No lecture today. For now.

“Now, Luella, mind your manners. Just because he is bringing beasts does not mean you could forget yourself. You will act your position or suffer the consequences. Do you understand me?” Her Mummy warned as they ate their breakfast, giving her a sharp, narrow glare with her cold eyes. The food in her mouth suddenly tastes empty, the constant blanket of nervousness she always wore around her parents suddenly constricting around her throat.

“Yes, Mummy.”

“Good.”

"Oh, come now, Josephina, we’ve trained Luella well. She will be the perfect child today, won’t you, Luella?” Her father piped up, setting his dark gaze on her. She didn’t feel as nervous with her father as she was with her mummy but that didn’t mean she could relax with him, either. 

“Yes, Father.”

“Good. See? Nothing to fear. I believe we should save our worries for Mr. Scamander.” Her father said, his voice turning sour. Luella couldn’t restrict the gasp that left her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise and delight. 

“Mr. Scamander is coming?”

“Yes, well,” Her mummy began, shooting a glare at her father, “I had hoped to keep the guest in secrecy but since the cat is already out of the bag, yes, Mr. Scamander will be our guest for your birthday. He is well renowned for his….expertise in magizoology. Especially for his keeping of beasts. We had thought it best for you to interact with someone who matches with your interest.”

Luella was elated, the joy evident in her wide eyes. Newt Scamander was one of the few people she held in high admiration, his work on making people understand beasts in more ways than just killing them. And he carried beasts around in a suitcase!

“Judging by the look on your face, your mother chose the right course of action.” Her father pointed out, jolting her out of her imagination and reminding her to restrain herself.

“Yes, Father. Thank you, Mummy.”

“Remember Luella; if any, and I mean any, problems occur that you are the source of, I will make certain that this is the last time you ever see a beast again. I will not be humiliated in front of anyone in my own home.  **Am I clear?** ” She demanded, her eyes getting sharper and colder as they always do when she got angry. It was scary, sending shivers down her spine whenever she received that look. Which was very often.

Before she could answer, they were interrupted by Matra apparating by the door.

“Matra, what is it?” Her Mummy asked, her hard gaze turning away from Luella long enough for her to relax her already aching muscles. They were always aching whenever she was around her parents.

“My apologies, My Lady but Mr. Scamander has arrived.”


	2. Chapter Two: Into the Nundu's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luella's 12th birthday is a dream come true. She meets her role model and gets to live out her dream of caring for beasts, even if only for a day. However, while she enjoys her time in the sun, her parents seem to be planning something. And Newt seems to be unknowingly involved.

Chapter Two: Into the Nundu's Den

It was almost like a dream of some kind for her. Walking into the foyer and seeing that familiar blue coat and long dreamed about suitcase. The young girl could scarcely contain herself, shifting her weight from foot to foot. But she had to wait until they announced her.

“Luella, come.” She heard her mummy call out, the signal she has been waiting impatiently for. She wanted to run out but knew that her parents would get angry at the lack of dignity, so she calmly walked out from behind the curtained doorway, stopping by her father’s side and curtsying towards Mr. Scamander, a large smile on her face. 

‘He looks exactly like the pictures! His hair is really messy, though. Mummy will not like that.’ She thought, glancing at her Mummy’s slightly scrunched up nose.

“Luella, I am sure you know who this is?”

“Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scamander.” She greeted, and against her better judgement, “I have read a lot about you and your conservation efforts. I think you are doing a wonderful job.”

When he smiled, it wasn’t like the smiles her mummy gave, thin and hiding something underneath. It was like...hers. Shy, restrained, like a ray of sunshine peeking out from dark storm clouds. 

“Thank you, Ms. Owens.”

“We have given you free reign of the entirety of the property, including the forest. Lunch will be served at 1. We will be in the study if you need us. If you’ll both excuse us.” Her father said, giving her a stern look before him and her mother left, leaving her and Mr. Scamader alone. With her parents now gone, the atmosphere of the room shifted, the heaviness fading away as she smiled at him.

“Come on, I’ll lead you to the backyard!” She said, turning and leading the way through the mansion she called home, greeting the many servants along the way. Many of them human, some not so human. They traveled through the maze like hallways almost silently, Luella being the only one to speak, limited to greetings to the staff. Some bowed or curtsied to her as she passed, some returned her greetings, some nodded and returned with a “My lady”. The two Passed through another formal room, towards two large french doors with wide windows leading to the backyard. When Luella pushed open the door, the smell of the trees from the forest in the distance filled the room, bringing a smile onto her face. Its been weeks since she had been allowed outside. She turned to smile up at Mr.Scamander.

“This is my favorite part of the house.”  
“Outside?” Mr.Scamander asked, looking around before looking down at her. He looked much more relaxed out here than he did inside. I can’t blame him. Inside was dark and can get gloomy, especially on rainy days. Luckily today was bright and sunny, warming the air pleasantly.

“Yup! Don’t you enjoy being outside too, Mr.Scamander?” She asked in return, hopping down the stairs of the patio and landing in the grass with a laugh.

“Yes, I do, very much. I much prefer being out in the air rather than being confined in a space. It makes me feel as if I am in-”  
“A cage?” Luella finished for him, glancing up at Mr.Scamander with a knowing look in her eyes. 

“Yes.”  
“Its the same for me too…..Can I tell you a secret, Mr.Scamander?” She hesitantly asked, looking up at him with a look of nervousness in her eyes. A part of her was telling her not to trust him so quickly, but...a tiny part of her, a part that always told her to disobey her Mummy and Father, to be like aunt Arsinoe, told her that he was good. That she could trust Mr.Scamander.

Newt’s POV

Seeing the way the young girl looked up at him reminded Newt too much of himself. Of a little boy with ginger hair cowering under the bullies’ taunts at Hogwarts, only looking up from underneath his hair when spoken to. 

‘But that was at Hogwarts. This is in her home. This is supposed to be the safest place for her.’

Newt was no fool. Despite many people’s assumptions of him, he wasn’t. He can tell when a child is in a bad home. And judging by the absence of tension once her parents let them be, he was right in the middle of one.

“Of course, Ms.Owens.”  
“I...I don’t really like it here.” She spoke in a whisper, her eyes darting between him and the mansion behind them, as if afraid that her parents would apparate to their very location if they caught wind of her dislike of the home.

“Can I tell you a secret too? I'm not quite fond of this place either.” He responded with a soft smile, bringing a bright smile onto her face.

“You promise not to tell Mummy?”  
“Promise.”   
“Pinky swear?” She asked, holding out her pinkie. He hooked his own around hers, returning her grin with his own.   
“Pinky swear.”

If he could make her life a little brighter, even if only for a day, then he will do his best.

“Now, who should I introduce you to first?”

  
  
  


“I think she likes me!” The young girl, Luella, called out, drawing his attention from the soft scolding he was giving Pickett. Luella was laughing happily as Nyx, his Swooping Evil, was splayed on top of the child’s head, using the cream colored hair as a pillow.

“Yes, it seems she’s become quite fond of having another walking pillow to laze on. Come now, Nyx, what have I told you about making a nest on someone’s head?” He responded with a gentle laugh, allowing Pickett to remain in his pocket as he reached over to untangle the green and blue bat-like from her hair. Nyx, seeing his approaching hand, tried to bury itself further into her hair. Stubborn little thing, Nyx. Even with the knowledge that Swooping Evils eat brains, Luella didn’t seem at all nervous about Nyx’s placement, finding it all funny. It warmed his heart to see that she had such faith in his beasts and such faith in him. They've been in the case for over 2 hours now, introducing Luella to his beasts and letting her help him care for them. It wasn’t easy work and she did struggle at times due to her small size, but she did it all happily and without complaint, enjoying her time and interactions with the beasts. He was pleased to see that the beasts were accepting of her presence as well.

“I should show you my Book of Beasts. I think you’ll like it.” She piped up as he worked on untangling her hair and fish out Nyx.

“Book of Beasts?”  
“Uhuh. It's where I write down information about the magical creatures I’ve met before. My Grandfather knows how much I like beasts so he would always bring in a magical beast whenever I went to visit. Aunt Arsinoe gave the journal to me.” She explained, laughing whenever Nyx moved to evade Newt’s hands. Ny couldn’t avoid capture forever, though and Newt let out a sound of triumph as he finally got her in his hands. As soon as he got her free of the cream colored strands, Luella took off.

“I’ll go get it! Be right back!” She called out over her shoulder, vanishing into his shack. In his hands, Nyx let out a huff of dismay as she watched her new bed run off, getting a smile out of Newt.

“Now you know better than to nest on people’s heads, Nyx. You and Pickett both are such stubborn little things.” He gently scolded, allowing the bat-like creature to wrap around his wrist. She stared up inquisitively at him before letting out a louder huff, snapping her jaw impatiently before returning to her cocoon form. A few minutes later, quick footsteps signalled Luella’s reappearance and she quickly made her way over, holding something blue close to her chest.

“Here it is!” She announced proudly, holding out the object she carried. It was a beautiful dark navy blue journal covered in gold swirling designs with her name displayed proudly on the front in the same golden color. Her aunt must’ve had it custom made for her, with all the care that was evidently put into it.

“It's beautiful.”  
“Mmhm. Aunt Arsinoe said she had it made specially for me! You can look through it if you want! I’m gonna go feed the Mooncalves again.” She said, handing the book to him before taking off to the Mooncalf habitat. Newt stared after her before looking down at the journal in his hands and opening to the first page. ‘This belongs to Luella Sophia Owens’ was written proudly in neat cursive handwriting. Turning the page, He was surprised to see a rather well done sketch of a beast he had only heard about through stories. A Shisha. A magical beast from Japan that was widely known and worshiped by both the muggles and wizards societies in Japan alike. The sketch took up a small section at the bottom of the page, while information about the Shisa.

‘Shisa

The Shisa is the Okinawan cousin of the Chinese Shishi. These creatures are considered guardians and Okinawan doorways are often guarded by a pair of Shisa statues. One with an open mouth and the other with a closed mouth. Shisas have the heads of dogs and the bodies, manes, and teeth of lions, giving them a very regal look. The females traditionally have smaller manes than males. These beasts are very well known throughout both the muggle and wizard community of Okinawa and, well, all of Japan, so rules and regulations about them are very relaxed compared to other magical beasts.’

‘She writes very professionally for a 12 year old. And sketches very well.” Newt praised, reading through Luella’s Book of Beasts as he made his way to the Mooncalf habitat. Many of the beasts she has studied were from East and South Asia. She seems to hold a special interest in that area. For each beast entry, there was a small neatly drawn sketch at the bottom of the pages. 

‘Odd, some of them show the beast as posed. I can understand the ones that understand human speech, but the Avalerion doesn’t understand human speech.’ Newt thought in confusion before looking up and smiling at the scene before him. Luella was surrounded by the gentle beasts nudging her with their noses, her short size allowing her to hide in the middle of the group with her giggles and the occasional flash of lilac cloth being the only signs of her. He watched the happy scene for a while longer before pulling out his pocket chin, only to frown at the time. It was almost time to finish. 

He had originally only scheduled for an hour, but when he had seen how enthusiastically she had taken to the beasts, he couldn’t resist adding another hour. And another. But the time was the harsh reminder that she had a world to return to. Even though she most likely didn’t want to. With a heavy sigh, he closed his pocket watch and called out to the girl.  
“Luella! Luella, we need to return up. Your parents are probably waiting for us.”

With the reminder of her parents, her laughter died out, like a switch. When her head popped up, her mouth was twisted into a frown, the bright gleam in her eyes gone. Net felt guilty for reminding her of what awaited outside, but still gave her regretful smile and extended out a hand to help her out of the cluster of mooncalves. 

“Do we have to, Mr.Scamander?” She asked, pleading with him with her eyes to stall the inevitable. As much as he wanted to, as much as he wanted to let her learn more about his beasts to her heart’s delight, it was either give her up willingly or have them force their way in. He could never put his beasts in such danger.

“I’m sorry, Luella. I gave as much time as I could.” He answered softly. Her expression dropped but she nodded her head, resigning. As the two made their way up the steps into the real world, Newt decided to speak to her about her journal. He could see Luella’s parents already waiting for them a few feet away by the doors.

“Your Book of Beasts is very well done, Ms.Owens. I am very impressed by the way you write about them. It is very professional, if I do say so myself.” He complimented, drawing another bright smile from her. 

“Thank you!”  
“However, with your eagerness to learn, I must say, I am quite surprised in how you have only written down only a few entries.” He continued, locking up his suitcase and turning around. Just in time to see the joy and pride on her face drain away. It was almost frightening how quickly her mood dropped. 

“I-I mean, I realize that you are still so young and don’t quite have the means to travel yourself! You still have so much time to go explore the world and discover them yourself!” Newt desperately tried to fix his mistake, mentally kicking himself for bringing her lack of freedom up. When her expression only got sadder, he was about to apologize when a cold female voice called out his name.

“Mr.Scamander.”

Newt froze, turning to look over his shoulder. The matriarch of the Owens family stared him down, her gray eyes chilling him to the bone. But unlike the previous time where she stared down at him with quiet disapproval and superiority common to the wealthy wizarding families, this time she had a certain gleam in her eyes, one that made him uneasy. It was the same look that predatory beasts got when a prey had stumbled into their sights. He’s been on the receiving end of that look one too many times to not recognize it.

“Would you please join my husband and I in the study? There is a matter that needs to be discussed with you.” 

“I...Yes, Mrs.Owens.” Newt answered, straightening his signature blue coat, his grip on the handle of his suitcase tightening in nervousness. He made his way over to follow the couple inside, Luella trailing nervously beside him while throwing him scared glances.

“Luella, why don’t you go and help the servants set up the table?” Mrs. Owens commanded, under the guise of a suggestion.The young girl only spared him one last frightened glance before curtsying and running off in a flash of lilac and cream. Leaving Newt alone. He continued to follow the two up the long wide stairways, passing by many rooms filled with an array of fine furniture, rich carpets, and hundreds of other expensive trinkets. Oddly enough, he hasn’t seen any room that suggested a little girl living there. 

‘Perhaps her room is in another section of the mansion.’ He suggested to himself, trying to distract his mind from thinking worse thoughts. The trio finally arrived at the end of a hallway in front of a pair dark wooden doors, Mrs. Owens pushing them open and waving the men inside.

“Come, sit. I will have Matra serve us some tea. What do you think of jasmine?” The tall woman asked, waving him over to sit around a small table as she gracefully seated herself next to her husband. With them sitting next to each other, Newt is struck by how much they contrast and yet compliment each other. Where Mrs.Owens had light colored hair, though it was hidden underneath the silver cloth wrap, and light gray eyes, Mr.Owens had black hair and dark eyes. Where Mrs.Owens was creeping cold and formidable, Mr.Owens was simmering heat, ready to boil over and burn anyone who was foolish enough to get close. They were a formidable pair, their reputation was more than enough proof of such.

“That would be lovely.”

As soon as the words left his lips, a female house elf carrying a tea tray appeared, placing the tray on the table before them and vanishing away with a bow. 

“Now then, let’s begin.” Mrs. Owens began, picking up a teacup and taking a sip. “It’s about Luella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shiz! I am so sorry for such a long absence from this story, guys! This chapter was so hard to write for months! I had to completely rewrite it when the original direction I had planned didn't work out. It wasn't until last week that I finally gained a burst of motivation and just worked on this chapter day and night. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long to get out. Hope you all like it!


End file.
